


Against

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Я завоевываю тебя и право быть с тобой ежедневно. Вновь и вновь. С самого начала.Завоевываю место на диване возле тебя. А еще невесомые прикосновения твоей ладони к моему колену. И, конечно же, скупые поцелуи и ласки.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Against

Люблю касаться твоей спины ладонями. Невесомо оглаживать лопатки, а после мягко и настойчиво скользить по плечам, стремясь крепко обнять. Люблю зарываться носом в волосы, пробираясь к затылку, и замирать в такой неудобной позе, стараясь устоять на цыпочках. Я привык к запаху твоего тела и волос. Привык к теплой шее, горячему телу и холодным ладоням. И, конечно же, к венкам на шее, которые ощущал, стоило прижаться щекой.

Ты не стал теплее, не стал добрее. Я не слышал от тебя ласковых слов, обращений и не услышу. Я знаю, что пылкие признания и слащавые прозвища — не для тебя. Ты любишь кривить губы, выгибать бровь, морщиться, язвить. Но не чтобы оттолкнуть. А чтобы… Научить. Показать. Ты видишь этот мир через странную искаженную камеру. Через преломление, нарушающее законы физики. И ты бьешь по больным местам, указываешь на недостатки в грубой форме. Раз за разом выкрикиваешь мою фамилию, а после начинаешь разносить в пух и прах мои действия, жесты или слова.

Но, знаешь, я тебя полюбил именно таким. Мне нравится твое внутреннее спокойствие и меткое попадание словами в цель. Ты бьешь хлестко, но после твоих слов я наконец-то могу взять себя в руки.

Мне нравится, что ты все тот же закрытый, недоверчивый и холодный тип. Нравится, что ты не собираешься пускать глубоко в душу даже меня. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Я завоевываю тебя и право быть с тобой ежедневно. Вновь и вновь. С самого начала.

Завоевываю место на диване возле тебя. А еще невесомые прикосновения твоей ладони к моему колену. И, конечно же, скупые поцелуи и ласки.

Мне не нужен ласковый и ручной Северус Снейп и идеальный домашний быт. Мне не нужно ярко-розовое сопливое счастье. Мне нужна уверенность в своей жизни, в ощущении жесткого и надежного плеча. Я нуждаюсь в твоей сухости и прямолинейности. Мне хватает льстецов за дверями нашего дома.

И ради этого, ради сомнительного покоя, каждый раз отвоеванного новыми силами, я готов пойти против всего мира. Ради каждого мгновения рядом я мог бы устроить хаос в мире. Ради…

Тебе не нужно подобное. Я знаю, что нужно тебе в самом деле: лишь порядок в доме, отсутствие лишних сплетен.

Золотое правило нашего дома: «Не выносить ссор из избы».

Ты не любишь, когда говорят лишнего за твоей… За нашими спинами. И, Северус… Спасибо тебе за каждый день, проведенный вдвоем.

Я действительно люблю тебя.

_**— Глупый мальчишка.** _


End file.
